The present invention relates to lubrication equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to air/hydraulic injection lubrication guns. Air/Hydraulic injection guns are used for injecting materials into valves and pumps at a fast controlled discharge rate. The present invention provides a uniquely designed portable lightweight injection gun with a carrying frame unit.